Small lacerations, requiring wound exploration for repair of tendons, repair of nerves or for removal of foreign bodies, are an extremely common problem confronting surgeons, emergency room physicians and family practitioners dealing with minor traumas. Additionally, medical practitioners are frequently confronted with small skin or subcutaneous lesions. These small surgical or traumatic wounds present a special problem of obtaining adequate exposure of internal tissues and structures so that the surgeon, physician or other medical professional can adequately see the interior tissues and structures in order to access damage, form a plan of treatment and the like.